Tres no es multitud
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con las apuestas y los chantajes... Se puede salir muy mal parado


**1. Quinn Mckenzie**

Hacían buena pareja. Talmente, Kaede Rukawa y Quinn Mckenzie, eran el tipo de personas que parecían estar predestinadas. Y es que nadie lo puso en duda, que desde el primer momento en que los presentaron en aquella fiesta, algo surgiría entre ambos. Sus inicios eran demasiado tópicos, la estrella del equipo de básquet de la Universidad y la más popular del equipo de animadoras, un encuentro casual, y una atracción irrefrenable. Simple y claro.

A Kaede no le gustaban las fiestas. Demasiada gente, demasiada música y demasiado alcohol. Pero necesitaba encontrar pareja cuanto antes mejor, así que no pudo declinar aquella invitación, una de otras tantas que le habían hecho a lo largo del curso.

Necesitaba a una chica. Y guapa, a ser posible. Y mínimamente inteligente. Por eso paseaba su visto a lo largo del salón, en busca de alguna tía que estuviera dispuesta a caer rendida a sus pies. Finalmente se quedó mirando la esquina izquierda, donde unas seis chicas de imagen clónica bailaban al son de una música estridente, de pulsación vibrante y ritmo precipitado. Llevaban el peinado que se estilaba entre todas las esnobs de aquella zona de la ciudad, pelo largo, raya al lado y pequeño flequillo cayendo desenfadado sobre la frente. Jeans adheridos al cuerpo, tops escasos que cubrían lo justo y necesario, algo de bisutería cara en manos y cuello y maquillaje de alta gama sobre las facciones proporcionadas e impolutas de las jóvenes.

.- Que bellezas, eh? – Sugirió una voz a su espalda. Rukawa giró levemente el rostro para ver, con su habitual expresión de indiferencia, que quien estaba detrás de él era un compañero de equipo. Rozaba los dos metros, tenía el pelo largo, rubio, despeinado, y estaba cubierto por un ridículo sombrero de cowboy que se habría puesto para llamar la atención- Si quieres te las presento. Te gusta alguna en particular?

.- Pss – Susurró – No sé. Cual me aconsejas?

.- Joder, eso es difícil tío…- Vaciló apoyándose en la barra, junto a Rukawa y ofreciéndole cualquier mejunje etílico.

.- Te las has tirado a todas? – Aceptó la invitación y se bebió el vaso en un par de tragos.

.- Bah, a casi todas…a ver, me falta esa de allí, la rubia del pelo corto, ves? Está tremenda, la nena, pero creo que es bollera porque no cae ni a tiros. Luego Sarah, esa de la camiseta rosa… pero tampoco me interesa mucho, corren rumores por ahí de que es muy sosa, y muy estrecha, ya sabes… Y…

.- Bueno, entonces cual? – Le interrumpió nervioso

.- Pues yo diría que todas las demás son muy putitas… a bueno, no, me olvidaba de la Mckenzie… Esa seguro que no es tortillera, y mucho menos frígida, los pocos afortunados que se la han tirado dicen que se lo monta que no veas… Pero para ligártela tienes que ser una especie de príncipe azul, así que todos ya la hemos tachado de inalcanzable… Claro, que si se fue con Moore un día que se emborrachó, creo que aún nos queda esperanza…

Joder, como le gustaba a hablar al cabrón, no callaba ni para atrás y a Rukawa ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Su condición abstemia le iba a jugar una mala pasada, empezaba a pensar que aquello que se había bebido era arsénico o algo por el estilo.

.- Pues esa mismo – Sentenció desganado

.- Pero tío, tú me has escuchado?

.- Que sí joder – le dedicó una de sus miradas más amenazadoras- Sólo que me gustan los retos…

.- Ah, que cabrón…- Le dio una palmada en la espalda- Bueno, no me llevo mucho con ella, es un poco distante… pero bueno, supongo que así seguro que congeniáis.

.- Ya…

Llegaron a la esquina donde todas las chicas bailaban una canción un tanto más lenta que les permitía hacer una gran exhibición de movimiento de cadera, con lo qué no las encontraron solas, un grupo de chicos las miraban de reojo desde un sofá cercano.

.- Hey, Mckenzie! – Gritó el chico intentando hacer oír su voz por encima de la música. La chica paró en seco, le miró y se dirigió hacia ellos, tras dedicar una mirada cómplice a una de sus compañeras.

.- Hola Ross – Saludó- Qué quieres?

.- No nada, mira este es Kaede Rukawa, lo conoces no? Juega en el equipo.

.- Ah, sí…- Asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios.

.- Bueno, pues nada – murmuró nervioso – Kaede, ella es Quinn Mckenzie, ya sabes, está en el equipo de animadoras…

.- Ya- dijo él

.- Bueno, pues encantada – Sonrió ella mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

.- Eh… Quieres tomar algo? – Sugirió el nipón en un tono poco convincente.

.- Vale.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia la barra, Ross le guiñó un ojo para luego intentar ligar con la amiga de Quinn.

.- Um… Y bueno, no me vas a contar nada de ti? – La chica se cruzó de piernas y tomó un sorbo de su combinado.

.- Pues… no sé.

.- Ya me han dicho que eres poco hablador – rió- Sabes que eres muy famoso? Bueno, por lo que se oye y tal… El otro día te vi en el partido. Juegas increíblemente bien, sino fuera por ti no sé si hubiéramos ganado… participarás en el campeonato internacional?

.- Supongo…

.- Seguro que te cogen… eres la ostia! – Volvió a cruzarse de piernas, ahora en sentido contrario, y volvió a beber.- Me muero de ganas por verlo… Y eso que a mi el deporte así no me va mucho, sabes? Pero es ver a nuestro equipo y… no sé, Wow, siento los colores de la universidad, y me dan ganas de ponerme a chillar como una de esas histéricas animadoras… Pero qué digo? Si yo soy animadora! – Volvió a reír de una forma histérica- Me refiero a que no me gusta… cómo lo diría? Emocionarme demasiado, y eso…

.- Ya…

.- Crees que soy una pesada, verdad? – Qué bien lo sabía… - Sabes? Cuando tenía quince años o así, era igual que tú… Pero era tan aburrido que nadie te dirigiera la palabra, que dije, pues se acabó! Y sabes? Ahora hablo más de la cuenta… sobre todo cuando bebo más de la cuenta – Volvió a reír- Pero… Sabes? Eso a los tíos les importa una mierda. Sólo hay que ponerse una micro falda (o maxicinturón, según cómo se mire) como esta, y ya los tienes babeando detrás de ti… Tu eres igual? Supongo que sí, aunque lo disimulas, y eso… Pero sabes? Yo creo que no soy pesada… Soy locuaz.

Las palabras de esa chica le estaban taladrando la cabeza. No se iba a callar nunca? Él sabía perfectamente por dónde se podía meter su locuacidad…

La verdad es que casi estaba mejor callada. Quinn era muy atractiva. Era morena, tenía el pelo liso – aunque probablemente en realidad era rizado, ya que los mechones de la frente se ondulaban debido al sudor-, los ojos marrones, maquillados en exceso con sombra de ojos verde, los labios pintados de un rojo cítrico y agresivo. Era de mediana estatura, tirando a alta, con tacones de aguja que incrementaban su altura a casi un metro setenta y cinco. Bastante sinuosa, delgada, sabía cómo vestir para seducir, o eso es lo que decía aquella camiseta de escote palabra de honor negra, que no iba más allá de su cintura y la antes nombrada y útil minifalda vaquera, que apenas llegaba más debajo de las caderas.

.- Y tu amigo, se va a liar con Samantha? –Dijo señalando a un sofá del fondo, donde ambos se encontraban en posición bastante acaramelada.

.- No sé.- A Ross le conocía de vista y a penas podía distinguir a esa Samantha de otras tantas rubias oxigenadas que inundaban la fiesta.

.- Lo digo porque Samy está pasando por una crisis con su chico, ya sabes, sólo se ven una vez al mes, y yo estoy convencida de que el pavo le pone unos cuernos así de grandes – decía alargando las manos hacia ambos lados- Y ahora está confundida porque dice que Ross le pone mucho… y la verdad es que nos me extraña, porque el cabrón está muy bueno… aunque tampoco es mi tipo, no sé, demasiado… ya sabes, no?

.- Psé – Dijo por inercia maldiciendo la hora en que decidió que le gustaban los retos.

.- Bueno, y tú qué…Tienes novia?

.- No

.- Ah – Se quedó callada durante unos instantes que Rukawa agradeció para su migraña- Um… y entonces qué? Nos vamos a enrollar, o algo? No sé, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo en este sitito, sabes? Últimamente no hay un solo tío que se me acerque, me habré engordado, o yo que sé… Tú me consideras guapa?

Ya que Quinn había tomado la iniciativa, Kaede decidió no andarse con rodeos y besarla. Al ver que la chica le seguía la corriente supo que ya la tenía en el saco. Al fin y al cabo, nada era imposible para Kaede Rukawa, y mucho menos si se trataba de niñas monas y caprichosas que sólo sabían hablar de cosas tan estúpidas como ellas.

Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, y empezó acariciar tal y como estaba haciendo ella. Acabaría dándole la razón a los rumores, la chica se lo montaba bien. Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono y temperatura, bajando por el cuerpo e introduciéndose por dentro de la ropa. Y llegados a tal extremo, decidieron abandonar el salón e ir en busca de cualquier habitación donde estar algo más restringidos de miradas indiscretas. Descartaron las habitaciones del piso superior, ya que probablemente estarían ocupadas. El lavabo era demasiado descarado.

Y así fue como acabaron en el garaje, Quinn empujada contra el monovolumen rojo que estaba aparcado y Rukawa sobre ella, cuidando de bajar tanto su camiseta como el tanga negro de encaje que llevaba bajo la falda y había otorgado a los demás una agradable vista cada vez que se ejecutaba uno de sus movimientos de cadera.

Las manos de ella, de uñas cuadradas de manicura francesa, se apresuraban a desabrochar botón tras botón de la camiseta de Rukawa. Cuando al final, impaciente, acabó por tirar de esta, haciendo que algunos botones cayeran al suelo, desabrochó los de la bragueta y le bajó los pantalones a la altura de la rodilla.

Rukawa, complacido al ver que la chica no llevaba sujetador – tampoco es que le hiciera falta, lo tenía pequeño, puntiagudo y firme- se dedico a morderle los pezones, mientras la apoyaba en el coche con un deje de violencia que excitó a la chica.

.- Tengo un condón en la falda – Susurró con voz agitada, sin llegar a pronunciar todas las silabas.

Kaede no dijo nada, le subió la prenda hasta la cintura y rebuscó por los bolsillos traseros hasta dar con él. Lo desenvolvió nervioso e impaciente y se colocó mientras intentaba posicionar a Quinn entre el coche y sus espaldas, donde dejó que las piernas de la chica se posaran. Sin demasiados reparos dio su primera embestida, haciendo que la chica gimiera y clavara sus cuidadas uñas en sus brazos. Se acercó a ella para besarla, olía a sudor y a perfume de cien dólares el frasco, sus enormes ojos parecían hipnotizarle y se entornaban a cada embestida suya. Empezó a gemir de una forma gutural y ronca, y sentía que iba a correrse de un momento al otro justo cuando alguien la puerta metálica de la entrada del garaje se abrió. Dos faros que apuntaban hacia al interior de este les cegaron.

.- Joder! – Gruñó la chica.- Vamos!

Y tuvieron que salir corriendo por la izquierda del vehículo, tapándose la cara y vistiéndose cómo podían mientras salían al jardín.

.- Dios, Dios, que putada, no?- Iba murmurando la chica mientras se ponía bien la camiseta, impidiendo que se le volviera a escapar un pecho.

.- Ya…- Él ya había logrado ponerse los pantalones y se puso la camiseta por encima, resignado a no poder abrochársela.

.- Qué mierda… Espero que no nos hayan reconocido, los señores Leight conocen a mis padres…- Dijo la chica algo escéptica- Pobre Keillah… La van a matar. Después de nuestro recibimiento sólo faltan que entre dentro y los pillen a todos como una cuba…

Rukawa pasó una mano por su pelo, para peinarse en vano ya que luego volvió a su estado inicial.

.- Bueno… no sé, quieres que te haga una mamada, o algo? – Preguntó la chica, con un gesto inocente en el rostro

.- Nah… da igual – Del susto se le había pasado el calentón de golpe, y ya no estaba para eso.

.- Oye… Me puedes llevar a casa? Es que venía con Mya, pero a estas alturas ya debe llevar un colocón que…

Si hubiera sido algo más expresivo, probablemente hubiera sonreído. La tenía en el bote. Un problema menos.

Continuará…

Sin tiempo para dejar n/a, Kitty espera que les haya gustado y se disculpa en caso contrario. Sabe que tienen historias pendientes, calma, las actualizará en breve. Suplica que dejen reviews xD.

Besos!

Kitty.


End file.
